


we killed no one in our insatiable quest for each other

by XellyChan



Series: when i said that i love you i meant that i love you forever [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, kagome is the softest dominatrix and i want her to choke me, poetry inserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:50:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8681179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XellyChan/pseuds/XellyChan
Summary: Kagome takes it all, wants it all, with glittering eyes, ravenous, leaving him fucked out and spent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i’m embarrassingly enamored with the thought of Kagome-darling as a soft dom. i feel like no one takes advantage of her ability to corral dogs as well as she does. which is a tootin shame. Poetry excerpts from Malaria by Paolo Ruffilli.

Kagome laughs, easy, cheeks flushed pretty and pink, sifting through Sesshoumaru’s bangs fondly, knotting her fingers in silver strands, tugging playfully and leading his face between her thighs so she can ride his mouth. She hums and moans, bottom lip snagging between her teeth as he licks into her, hands on her hips tight enough to bruise, helpless and hanging on to the pace she sets. Her hips roll slow, all rough and dragging, and Sesshoumaru feels like he’s drowning in a sea of nothing but her, nothing butKagome, her scent and taste encompassing his whole world, the satin vice of her thighs tight around his ears, muffling the predawn scratchings of the italian countryside.

It’s always like this, ever since she offered herself to him for the rest of the time he has left. She gives, and Sesshoumaru takes, and is taken sweetly; tongue, fingers, cock, all that he is, his everything, Kagome takes it all, wants it all, with glittering eyes, ravenous, leaving him fucked out and spent.

Her fingers tug sharply on his hair, forcing him to pull back, head tilted awkwardly, throat vulnerable. Plush lips quirk in a sly, teasing smile, the strands of his silver hair wound around her palm like a leash. “I can feel you thinking,” she admonishes playfully. “I hope it’s something important, if it’s distracting you from this.” Kagome tugs again, gentle and expansive as she gestures to herself with the hand holding the length of silver.

She’s naked but for a sheer silk dressing gown, pushed open and pooling near her waist, pinned by her arms still in the sleeves when it had begun to slip off her shoulders. Perspiration beads her skin, flushed and lovely and shimmering, and Sesshoumaru watches, entranced, as a bead of sweat rolls down the column of her neck, lingering briefly at the delicate hollow of her collarbones, then to picking up momentum and slipping to the soft fold of her belly. Sesshoumaru darts forward and catches in on the tip of his tongue, following its path to the underside of her breast. Kagome giggles as he places fluttering kisses there, open mouthed and wet with just a hint of fang. Her other hand comes up to cup the back of his neck, scraping her nails over his nape as his mouth latches onto the sensitive tip of her breast, enveloping her nipple with insistent wet heat. Kagome moans around another soft laugh, pulling him closer to her breast as she leans back, forcing him along with her.

Sesshoumaru releases her with an obscene pop, flicking the tip of his tongue over her nipple one last time, and slips down to leave sloppy kisses along her sternum to her soft belly, murmuring against sweat damp skin, “You’re the only one who drives me to distraction.” He sucks a red little bite along the jutting curve of her hip bone, soothing the mark with a broad swipe of his tongue.

The hand on the back of his neck smooths down to his chest, leaving a trail of radiating warmth, embers under his skin igniting at her touch ( _and only hers_ ), and then she’s pushing him down, his knees sinking deeper into the plush carpeting as he arches with a husky groan into the spark of purity at her fingertips.

His will becomes hers and no one knows it better than she.

Kagome twines his hair tighter around her palm, looping the remaining length of silver around his throat, a true leash and collar now (b _ut she has no need to bring him to heel-- he has already yielded the sum of his-- entire; complete; total; everything and anything--_ being _to her-- to this fleeting, amaranthine epoch they have carved together_ ), and she smiles, slow and secretive, “Then let me redirect your attention.”

Her free hand, hazed with the incandescence of purity, plays along her jutting hipbones, grazing his claws, then smooths her fingers down, down, down. Kagome spreads herself open, and Sesshoumaru sees her, all wet and soft and slick and wanting. She dips her slender fingers inside herself, impossibly hot, drenched, slick spilling down her thighs, then circles her clit, hips jolting with lazy insistence.

Pupils narrowing to near invisible slits, Sesshoumaru growls hungrily, his cock jumping in his half undone slacks. His markings, already deepened and dark, turn jagged, fur bristling over his cheeks. “You’ll be the death of me,” Sesshoumaru rasps, scratchy and hot and damp where his mouth hovers over her.

Kagome laughs, falling back into rumpled bed, yanking his hair sweetly. “And what a death it’ll be,” she tells him breathlessly, voice dissolving into a moan as he fucks her open and messy on his tongue.

   

_to see oneself, to be seen_

_to lay oneself bare_

_to possess, if one is to be possessed_

   

She has him fuck her several more times with fingers and tongue, his fist around his cock to keep from coming as he ruts against the bed, her hip, between her thighs, slick with her wetness, before she pushes him down, tearing off his slacks, and fucks herself down, hard.

Strung out and desperate to be inside her, Sesshoumaru comes too early with a punched, painful expression twisting up his handsome face, making the faint lines at the corner of his eyes stand out, but Kagome just fucks him through his orgasm. His cock barely has time to soften before he’s hard and aching again, holding onto her waist and tracing his hands over her ribs as she rides him.

And when they come again, together this time, Kagome kisses him, dirty and wet and full of gasping laughter.

     

_but he thinks there must be something else_

_red. of fever, of blood_

_in the fire. of nails and lips._

   

After he finds Kagome on the balcony, propped against wrought iron railing, dressed in another silk robe, powder blue and draped temptingly above soft thighs Sesshoumaru knows are littered with his teeth marks. She has a tattered paperback of poetry dangling between her fingers, her index holding her place. The fresh, dewy nighttime breeze brings her scent to him, gentle and fragrant from a recent bath, and the faint scent of sex, of himself inside her.

It sends a shiver down his spine, possessiveness curling dark and ravenous low in his gut.

Unable to resist, he goes to her, wrapping strong arms around her waist, drawing her close to his firm chest, and buries his nose in her hair. Though he had been near her, beside her, inside her, in the back of his mind, coiling below even his unconscious and his instincts, there is an unnamed unsettled, skewered sensation; as if she, with that wistful and lovely face turned towards the dusky horizon, will melt away into motes of light before he can reach her and fly up to join the stars winking into the sky.

But she doesn’t.

She lets her book drop and turns in his arms, resting her cool palms against his bare chest, feeling his heartbeat, steady and slow. Kagome stretches up to press a chaste kiss in the jewel-like hollow of his collar bones, murmuring, as if in response to his unspoken thoughts, “While we’re here together, I won’t go anywhere you can’t follow.”

Sesshoumaru tightens his hold on her, winding his left hand in thick black curls, still heavy and damp. “I was a fool,” he tells her, “I wasted too many years needlessly.”

Kagome says, “We still have centuries to spare.” She places another kiss on his adams apple, forgiveness and an apology.

“Not enough.”   

“Then we’ll make the remaining ones worth double the ones that have already passed us by.”

     

_there, pay forfeit_

_speak, do, kiss_

_Letter or last will?_


End file.
